


Saving You is Saving Me

by joli_camarillo, lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Rapata (fandom), Repata (fandom), The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: CIRG (CRITICAL INCIDENT RESPONSE GROUP), Danger, F/M, Jane Doe's In Love, Jeller, Kurt Weller's In Love, Love, Reade's In Love, Repata, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Sacrifice, Tasha's In Love, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: My take on Season 4, episode 20: Coder to Killer (When Zapatarescues Reade-BLINDSPOT)As for The Last Ship, various episodes will be covered, beginningwith the first near-skirmish at sea, beginnin with Episode 3,Season 1-Dead Reckoning)





	1. Through The Fire...and Beyond (BLINDSPOT)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [Lost_Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Heaven/gifts), [GroovyChickens01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyChickens01/gifts), [claudiapsmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiapsmc/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [DanaWPatterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaWPatterson/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [SBWomenofMarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBWomenofMarvel/gifts), [goldenwolfrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwolfrose/gifts), [FanFicholic1981](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicholic1981/gifts), [callieincali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callieincali/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [gypsyscarfwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsyscarfwoman/gifts), [sophiabell01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiabell01/gifts), [MarvelDCFan3353](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDCFan3353/gifts), [Jase0901](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase0901/gifts), [PurpleJayBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleJayBird/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [georgiamagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [GypsiKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsiKat/gifts), [MissAdayna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdayna/gifts), [mks57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/gifts), [MariaElena77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaElena77/gifts).

> Mature Language
> 
> Chapters with explicit sexual conten are marked as such

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata proves that she will do, risk ANYTHING to keep Reade safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sho Aktar is a jailed terrorist facilitator who convinces the CIRG to bring him  
to HQ, which another terrorist (Pavel) has already infiltrated (posing as one  
of the crew performimg an IT upgrade in Patterson's lab. Sho lies about having  
intel to trade about missiles he sold to a group planning an attack on New York.  
(LIES-DAMNABLE LIES!)
> 
> Sho wants freedom, Pavel wants revenge for the death of his family in a  
drone attack. To make their escape, they douse SD Reade in flammable liquid  
and threaten to set him alight.
> 
> SEASON 4, EPISODE 20

Running down the stairs as quickly as her heels will allow, Natasha Zapata’s  
mind is locked in one continual loop: KEEP COOL-KEEP CONTROL… KEEP COOL-KEEP  
CONTROL…there is no time for anxiety, for FEELINGS…she has to treat this as any normal hostage  
situation, despite the fact that the kidnap victim is the man she loves-Edgar Reade, who also her  
Boss…One flight before the lobby floor, Zapata kicks-off her heels and goes the rest of the way  
in bare feet. In through the door, and down the hall, automatic up and level, eyes scanning for targets…  
ast the elevators and at the juncture of  
where the hallway and the lobby meet, VOICES:

Weller: STOP-FBI!

Jane Doe: DON’T DO IT, AKHTAR!

Six steps, four more…Akhtar’s derisive taunting, threatening…the big guy thumbs a lighter into  
flame, and when Akhtar nods, flips it to the floor…NO! Flames, racing along the floor, and ignite the gurney…  
and READE!

Now Zapata’s mind slips into auto-pilot: seconds 1 and 2-weapon re-holstered at the small  
of her back, seconds 3 thru 8, sprint through the lobby and LEAP, knocking the gurney and Reade to the  
floor, seconds 9-12 beat out the flames…And RELIEF. Groggy and disoriented, and awake now, Reade  
mumbles some complaint about “being wet”…her response is:

“I can re-light you, if you like-but aren’t you dark enough?”

“You LOVE the Darkness,” he quickly retorts.

“YES I DO,” is her quick rejoiner.


	2. Never A Second Thought (BLINDSPOT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha and Edgar, after a loooonnnng day...
> 
> Tasha is so happy that Reade arrives soon after she does;  
he confides that he cancelled his date not date, to make  
sure that SHE, Tasha, is not at home, alone

After the day is done, and they've returned to the apartment they  
share, Reade brings up the fiery rescue and his narrow escape.

"Did I say thank you for the save? I don't remember..."

"You didn't, but no need. We save each other, when we have to."

"WE do...we do do that," Reade agrees.

"Take our situation-here, in your place...you knew that left on my own, after  
all that happened, would be not good for me. Offering me your home, as a HAVEN-  
was a form of saving me."

"As you say: we save each other-that was some bad-bitch, super-heroine type shit, tho."

Zapata shakes her head, remembering those ten seconds or so. " I didn't even THINK...I just  
KNEW that I had to get to you, even if I set myself on fire doing it. 'GET TO READE'...that's all  
I remember thinking. You know how I feel-how...how I've always felt...don't pretend confusion  
about what I did."

Reade meets her eyes, holding her gaze for the first time that evening. "I DO KNOW. The same way  
that YOU KNOW why I offered you this place. There was never any other option."

"Truth to power?" Reade nods yes. "It's...so difficult being in the other room, with only a wall between us.  
I can hear you BREATHE; it's...all I can do to NOT go to you during the night...so close...but-I guess the  
time's not right yet."

"Not yet..but that doesn't mean that it never will be."

"Promise?" Her voice is soft, LONGING..HOPEFUL.

"Guaranteed."

"Y me quieres; me amas?" (And you want me, and you love me?)

"Tu lo sabes." (You already know)

"Okay. That's good enough for now."


	3. Go BLUE! (BLINDSPOT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha and Edgar are getting more and comfortable re their  
living situation, so much so that they now share the Master bedroom.

After dressing and making the bed, Tasha leaves the Master bedroom for  
the kitchen. "Is that FRENCH PRESS?", she asks mockingly. You really, truly are  
_boujee_!"

"Yes, I agree that I am classy, rather than CLASS-LESS, Ms Mocha-Mocha Chigarota  
Lite Milk Frap with Cheese," he retorts.

After a sip of the delightful brew, Tasha changes her tune. "My GOD! Can I be boujee too?!!"

They sit and eat breakfast together, chatting about this and that.

Reade casually mentions that he has tickets to the Michigan-Michigan State college football  
game, being played the next weekend. "You could come with...meet my Parents."

The lovely Latina is surprised, and flattered...and scared..."Meet your Parents", she echoes.

"It's fine, if you don't want to."

Tasha takes his hand, squeezing it tightly while looking into his eyes. "You know that that is NOT TRUE."  
Of course I want to, but...they probably hate me after all the...past drama.

Edgar quickly re-assures her. "They DON'T. Just wear my Michigan Jersey: they'll forget all about it."

"Go BLUE!", Tasha grins, her dark eyes sparkling.

"See? How can they help but love you."

Boujee (slang for high class)


	4. A 'NEW ADDITION'? (BLINDSPOT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might JELLER add to their family?

Out of nowhere morning at breakfast, Jane Weller announces that she'd like to have a child. Avery,

arriving from the laundry room, only hears part of the discussion between her Mother and Stepfather.

She mis-understands, believing that Jane means ADOPTION...once she realizes that she's talking about

actually GIVING BIRTH to a baby: "Ewwwwwwwwwww!! Mom...what are you-40?! And YOU'RE even older

Kurt! No, hell no!" 

Jane says, "First: I'm 34. Second, Kurt is 37...Third...we're not asking permission; I'm putting the

question to MY HUSBAND, OK?"

'I'm just saying, Mom, that I do want a brother or sister, but aren't you guys TOO OLD? Have you 

checked to see if it's safe to have a kid at y'alls age?"

Kurt says, "Have YOU?"

"I'm not planning a baby", retorts Avery.

Jane and Kurt continue their discussion, while Avery accesses a web browser on her mobile phone.

She sees that 34 years of age isn't considered a dangerous age for a woman to give birth. As long

as she's in good health (check), under age 35 (check), and has given birth previously (check), the chances

of fertility issues, complications, and or miscarriage are much lower. And, on second thought,

a little bro/sis might not be so bad...


	5. Phase Six (THE LAST SHIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a global viral pandemic wipes out over 80% of the  
world's population, the crew (consisting of 218 people) of a  
lone unaffected U.S. Navy Arleigh Burke-class guided missile  
destroyer, the fictional USS Nathan James (DDG-151), must try  
to find a cure, stop the virus, and save humanity

Just one hour ago, The SS Nathan James came within fives minutes of engaging a  
rogue Russian warship in a sea battle. Only Commader Tom Chandler's bravado  
(he convinced the other ship's Commander that the NJ is also out-fitted with  
attack helicopters (which it isn't). Kara Foster, the ship's TAO (Combat Information  
Center Officer-who assists in target designation, piloting, antisubmarine operations and  
tactical deception0, paces the small, narrow quarters of her boyfriend, Lt Daniel "Danny"  
Green.

Her adrenaline is still surging, buzzing through her bloodstream, and when  
Danny returns two hours later, he suggests that they hit the ship's gymnasium to work-off  
both of their excess nervous energy. They return to Danny's living space, they shower, and  
visit the ship's mess (cafeteria). Just before she and Danny drift off, she reveals to Danny  
that as they'd suspected, she is pregnant. The significance of this development is enormous:  
the global viral pandemic necessitating the ship's putting to sea to begin with would NOT  
AFFECT A FETUS CONCEIVED WHILE ON BOARD that vessel. The birth of such a child  
(UNTAINTED SOURCE ZERO) might well prove to be the salvation of the human race.


	6. Solace (THE LAST SHIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Ravit Bivas is a member of the Israeli Defense  
Forces who joined the team on the Nathan James along  
with Wolf Taylor after the ship's landing in Norfolk.  
Burk personally introduces himself to Ravit and mentions he  
spent some time in a town outside Tel Aviv called Givatayim  
when he was deployed in the Gulf. Her response:"Congratulations..."
> 
> The pair have some missions together, as part of the same  
infiltration team, and each time Burk is injured or fired  
on, Ravit is sure to check on his recovery process, even after  
rejecting his initial two overtures.
> 
> Ravit teases her comrade with lascivious  
comments (such as "where do the sailors  
sneak off to have sex, if not the showers?)
> 
> Her flirting gets bolder until they finally do  
the deed.
> 
> *********************************
> 
> Ravit Bivas and Carlton Burk talk briefly about  
their relationship, then SEXY ORAL.

"Burk...what exactly are we doing? EXACTLY." Rivat Bivas, lying beside Carlton Burke,

as close as she can get, has only known this man a relatively short time; normally she

would never consider doing what she's been doing with him for the past three days:

sex day and night, multiple times-wherever and whenever they can. She's not exactly

_DEVOUT_, however she has a personal code that she follows-_has followed, rather_-until

now.

"We're enjoying one another's company," he replies. "More than that, though-it seems that

we're _catching feelings."_

Snuggling closer, she asks, drowsily: "What is catching feeling?"

He smiles, realizing that he should have explained American slang before now.

"It means unexpectedly developing romantic attachment for someone".

"Yes. That is what is happening, I believe. But...would we be here, you and I , if the pandemic

did not exist...if we ere not trapped on a ship together? Tell me what you REALLY believe."

"Unlikely. The pandemic is the only reason that we met at all."

"I agree, except-she tilts his face down to meet her eyes with two fingers under his chin-

doesn't it seem as if this is how it should be? We are both naval services; I'm sure our paths

would have crossed sooner or later: joint operations between our countries...I feel that it's

destiny. Do you believe in that?"

"I do now." Already face to face, he leans just a bit closer, brushing her soft lips with his.

A more serious kiss follows, complete with nipping teeth and dueling tongues. His big 

member has come to life which makes Rivat smile. 

shiny with drool. She stares at his rock solid staff as if seeing it for the first time-long, thick,

dark, and tipped with a large cap. There are prominent veins along its shaft. She reaches up,

slips two fingers into his mouth. He conjures up as much saliva as he can (to coat them with-

he already suspects her next move), and he's proven correct when she takes hold of his

growing male tool.

Her slim fingers don't fit all the way around it, but she is able to work the foreskin to and fro,

at her leisure. More spit on her fingers (from Burk's mouth), and she bends her neck to allow

a large mouthful of her own to plop upon it and her busy hand. The Israeli sex-pot slides her

shapely body lower on the bunk, until she is face to face with his appetizing spicy sausage.

Extending her tongue to probe at the tip, savoring the bit of pre-cum that has leaked out.

Burk almost lazily rolls his hips forward, so that that the fat tip of his flagpole parts her lips. Her

silky soft palm goes back to work, massaging the base, and takes more of him into her welcoming

oral cavity. Her tongue dances over the firm, hard flesh. Her heated breath warms him as she nibbles

her way down its length. She takes extreme pleasure in this act under normal conditions: with Burk

that level is escalated to _frenzied lust_...

Burk has reached maximum length and thickness, and Ravit LOVES IT...she snickers with glee when her lover

groans and tightens his fingers in her long hair, and she continues to eagerly suck and lick him with gusto.

His huge dick stiffens, and jerks, and she knows that he is not far away now...she tightens her lips and 

increases the pace of her suctioning. Burk is breathing hard and fast, and his muscled thighs quiver.

She gazes up at him through her long lashes, and as their eyes lock, that is the impetus for him to

pump her mouth and throat full.

  
  



End file.
